halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Marathon References in Halo
.]] is the shape of the logo.]] is the shape of the logo.]] This is a '''list of all the references to Marathon' that Bungie put in the Halo games. Mostly sightings of the Marathon logo, seen in the first image right. Halo: Combat Evolved *Captain Keyes - He has the Marathon logo on his uniform. *Captain Keyes - His pipe has the Marathon logo on it. *Control Room - The Control Room main chamber, when viewed from the top, is shaped like the logo. *Cortana - The Marathon AI Durandal, is named after a mythical sword. Cortana is a sword which bears the inscription: My name is Cortana, of the same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durendal. *Dialogue - Sometimes Grunts or Marines will shout "They're everywhere!", similar to the BOBs of Marathon. *Difficulty selection screen - The Marathon logo appears on the Easy shield. *Foehammer - A level in Marathon: Infinity is called "Foe Hammer". *Level title - Marathon has a level "If I Had a Rocket Launcher, I'd Make Somebody Pay", Halo has a part "If I Had a Super Weapon..." *Light markers - The Covenant light markers in Two Betrayals bear a resemblance to Pfhor staffs. *MJOLNIR - There are Mjolnir Mark IV cyborgs in Marathon, there is Mjolnir Mark V battle armor in Halo. *Pillar of Autumn - The Marathon logo can be seen on the side of the ship. *Rampancy - If the player kills Captain Keyes in the first level, Cortana says, "The Master Chief has gone rampant." *Silent Cartographer (Level) - The center of the island is shaped like the Marathon logo. *Halo PC Loading Screen - If you brighten the gamma on Halo PC a lot, you can see what looks like the Marathon symbol etched in the background of the first loading screen. *The MA5B Assault rifle is similar to the MA-75B assault rifle in terms of ammo and name *The flamethrower in Halo PC has a similar name to the flamethrower found in Marathon : 7057 = TOZT Halo 2 *UESC - Lord Hood says, "United Earth Space Corps," Marathon features the Unified Earth Space Council. *The marathon symbol is also used in the Halo 2 Multiplayer online as a gamer tag symbol. *Doors - The doors on the level "Regret" in Halo 2 *If you get outside the level Burial Mounds, look at the rubble by the "ribs" a large piece of debris is engraved with it Halo 3 *When you look at a High-Res screenshot of MC's gun from the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer you can see a Marathon logo. Confirmed by KP http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=749352 Misc. *Cortana Letters - These messages are riddled with references. *Drinol - Similarity with Drinniol, a Marathon foe. *Hunter - Similarity with Marathon foe of the same name. *Marathon-class - A class of ship mentioned in Halo: The Fall of Reach. *Multiplayer - The multiplayer game "Oddball" is derived from Marathon's "Kill The Man With The Ball", which had the same objective. *Halo Graphic Novel Pg122 - Misriah reference Marathon references in Halo Category:Games